


The Thin Line

by Vit_Nebula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Captivity, Escape, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Questioning traditions, Skinwalker, Supernatural Beings, Wit, motherly protagonist, sarcastic protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vit_Nebula/pseuds/Vit_Nebula
Summary: Where does the line start between being loyal to traditions and common sense?Delve into the found story of (F/N) (L/N)’s first-person experience of a new side of her family that she wished she never uncovered. With her twin sons and boyfriend, she visits the town of her estranged family, however, as things begin to get too uncomfortable for her liking, she decides to head back home only to find she and her sons are not allowed to leave. From supernatural bloodlines to forced marriages, (F/N) tries to protect herself and sons from the traditions the family hold so dear.Can she escape the fate planned since she was twelve years old?
Comments: 3





	The Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ HOLD IT!!! Just chill for a moment. Take a deep breath: In and Out. Good.  
> Now before you say it. I know MCBtRD hasn't been updated. Gonna be honest, I'm stuck at the part trying to get (Y/N) to believably stay at the Serif Residence. In between details are becoming my Achilles-Heel. So... from the 20 pages I have so far, I'm just leaning on some Halloween fiction for now. I don't even know if I'll continue this fic here. I just wanted to write something fun for the time being until my brain gets around my previous story's problem.
> 
> As for why I haven't posted in a while. Aside from working, I'm still in college with a changed major and am working my butt off trying to get done as fast as possible before I transfer.
> 
> Anyway, this is original work with original characters. If I knew how to implement Undertale into this, I would, but so far, I've come up with zilch.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this.  
> ____  
> (F/N) - First Name  
> (L/N) - Last Name  
> (Ps/n) - Pseudonym name

** Important: **

If by any chance a policeman(woman) finds this in this gloomy, MOIST cave, and the pages aren’t too moldy to read, I have a favor to ask.

PLEASE. Please find my sons and get them away from these insane people. It’s been days since I’ve last seen them and I’m not sure if they’re still alive or [writings have been scratched out].

Their names are Eric and Jonathan. If you can’t find my wallet; look up my mom and get a family picture from her. When/If you find them… give them a safe home as far away from this madness as you can.

Please. Find. Them. No matter the cost.

As for me. I’ll be honest, I don’t expect you to find _anything_ concerning me. At least, nothing identifiable.

 **P.S.** My boys, sadly, they have their mother’s curiosity. If, years later, they ask what happened, do me a favor and don’t say a word, no matter what you find. I don’t want them having any possibility of falling back into this shitshow.

That being written, if you aren’t part of law enforcement, I won’t lie, I am a bit disappointed. But go ahead read on (not that I can stop you) and hopefully you can at least find a way to work out my dying wish.

____

Well, congrats. You found my hidden sketchbook in this rinky-dink cave. Don’t know why you’re here, but can’t say I’m glad or sad as you’ll find this moist hovel empty.

Before you decide to continue throughout this [whatever shape it’s in] book, I have to ask you a few questions… Something to think on or to create a different mindset for what you’re about to read.

**_Questions:_ **

  1. _Where does the line lie between tradition and cultism? Love and obsession? Safety and captivity? Escapism and desertion?_
  2. _How do you keep the border in place; in your favor?_



I ask you to remember these questions while reading this. To be honest, I'm unsure anyone will find this. But, I’m desperate, writing in my sketchbook with a pen I have no idea when will run out under the guise of crappy lantern light in a godforsaken cave only stars knows where. It’s baffling how steady my hand has been, given what has happened.

So, introductions are in order…

My name is [(F/N) (L/N)]. Sorry, my name looks weird whenever I write it with this pen; as if its refusing to let me be remembered in some way.

Huh, that sounded poetic. Wish I put it in my earlier stories.

Yeah, I write… If you’ve heard of (Ps/n), then you’re reading a hand written story by yours truly. If you’re a fan_ Hi, how are ya_ If not… Well, it’s not like I wouldn’t shake your hand or anything…

Look, I’ll get straight to business, okay.

If you find this, I am either dead or far away from this cavernous region. With how things have gone- If I’m still alive, it most likely won’t be for long. I need you to publish this. Put it under your own name if you want, I don’t care. I just need this story out as… closure, maybe? I _want_ to say this is a story to warn people, but let’s face it, you and anyone reading this will see it as fiction.

Probably wasting my time writing this, but I at least wanted to give you some type of heads up before reading this, however vague it might be.

Good Luck~!


End file.
